Victory is Strength (ADOPTED!)
by JLyman
Summary: ("There will be no victory in strength." - Salem) That may be so, but when you face something that's from another world, then you better be careful with your words. After a series of strange events, Son Goku and Co. are left stranded on Remnant and take refuge at Beacon. But as they try to find a way back home, destiny has other plans...
1. Episode 1

**THIS IS A FULL ENGLISH VERSION OF THE FIRST EPISODE OF "VICTORY IS STRENGTH." DIALOGUE AND A FEW PLOT POINTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO FIT IN WITH THE REWRITE.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**FanFiction Presents...**

**A Rooster Teeth and Toei Animation Collaboration...**

_**Now then... let us begin.**_

[Background music is heard. A small white spot, within the middle of the dark screen appears. As the male narrator continues, the screen zooms into the white spot in a normal pace.]

_**What you see before you is not a star; nor a speck of space dust.**_

_**This is a planet. **_

_**A planet full of life. **_

_**Not every planet in our universe has this. That is what makes life so special.**_

_**However, life in this planet is a lot different than others; perhaps even the complete opposite of the one Beerus and I visit.**_

[The screen zooms into the planet a lot faster, now.]

_**Let's take a look deeper.**_

[The screen then enters the stratosphere. But, instead of showing the landscape, we then transition into a backstory. It includes stick figures and other accessories. You could say this is something you have seen before...]

**_Long ago, when mankind found its roots, the world known as Remnant was plagued with a violent force of evil. _**

**_A force of darkness. _**

**_The creatures of Grimm. _**

**_With nothing but their bare hands, humanity was pushed back into the brink of extinction. _**

**_Until, one day, a small spark of hope was found,... or in this case, a small speck of Dust._**

**_With Mother Nature on their side, mankind was finally able to push back the Grimm. With the absence of the Grimm came strength, civilization, and finally... peace._**

[As the backstory ends, the screen slowly darkens; with the male narrator continuing.]

_**Conflict goes on and ends in many worlds. But sometimes, there are conflicts that go on for so long, that even mortals forget why they're fighting. **_

_**Remnant is a pure example.**_

_**At this moment in time, it's uncertain which side will win. But, in the end, I am certain that life will prevail.**_

[The background music suddenly ends; as the male narrator continues.]

_**So, you may call yourself a queen. **_

_**You may call yourself a god.**_

_**But, you can never call yourself a mortal... **_

_**...A god who isn't a mortal. **_

_***laughs***_

_**Lets see where this leads.**_

* * *

**Episode One:**

**"The Emerald Forest! Newcomers Approching! Saiyanjin!?"**

* * *

It was just another normal day in the Emerald Forest.

The birds were chirping.

The wind was blowing.

And the trees were swaying.

Just another normal explanation to another peaceful day.

Now, if you were just a normal human, you would most likely be having a horrible day here; since everybody knows that the creatures of Grimm roam around in this particular forest. But if you were a Huntsman, or a Huntress, your chance of survival here would've risen.

Luckily, the latter was chosen for this day. Today, was the day when the Huntsmen, and Huntresses, in training would go through their initiation exam and take their place as students in the most prestigious academy of all of Remnant: Beacon Academy.

Now, being a Huntsman/Huntress, or trying to be one, is not easy; not even when they have to take their initiation exam. But if you had enough strength, speed, intelligence, and skill, then the objective in front of you is as simple as pie:

1.) Fight through the hordes of Grimm and reach towards an old temple.

2.) Take a relic at the old temple; and choose wisely.

3.) And make your way back towards the cliff where you started.

In the end, based on your experience, you will be then graded properly by the staff. It's easy...

However, one small step can sometimes become a great big leap. And this day will soon be full of them.

But today, that won't be the only thing to occur.

Lying down on his stomach, in a small open area, was a unconscious man. The man was wearing a blue and orange gi, blue wristbands, and blue and orange combat boots. His body features were very muscular. He had black coal eyes and black hair; which actually looked like it had a bad hair day.

Lying next to the man, in the same position, was another unconscious man. This man's body features were exactly the same as the other. He also had black coal eyes and literal spiked black hair. He was wearing white and tanned colored armor, white gloves and combat boots, and a blue skin tight suit over his body.

A few minutes ago, the presence of these two men would've been completely oblivious to the naked eye. But, if you were here to wait for those minutes to pass, you would then notice a bright white light flash instantaneously, surrounding the small open area, and then see two muscular men lying unconscious on the ground.

Even so, you would not be able to recognize who these two men are. In fact, no one on Remnant would be able to either. The only people who would recognize them, would be themselves; and themselves alone.

But soon, very soon, the people in this prestigious academy, both students and teachers, will remember their names and something beyond their knowledge:

Son Goku and Vegeta.

Suddenly, the man in the blue and orange gi, known as Son Goku, slightly twitched. His hands slowly curled up; the grass underneath being torn off from the ground. Goku's body felt heavy; his blurred vision slowly clearing. He clenches his teeth and groans; as he slowly gets up from the ground.

"Augh... my head," the friendly saiyan known as Goku groaned.

As he says this, Goku sats down with his legs crossed, while scratching the back of his head. He opens his eyes and noticed his surroundings. He hums in question; curious as to where he was at the moment.

He then heard someone groaning from his right. He turns his head and notices his friendly rival lying on the ground.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted.

Goku quickly gets up and runs up to his fallen friend. He crouches back down in front of Vegeta and waits for his friend to regain consciousness.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long.

It took a moment, or two, for Vegeta to get his face off from the ground and notice his rival looking down at him.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?" Goku asked in a worried tone.

In response, Vegeta glares at his rival; a little irritated by his attitude. "You should be asking yourself that," the prince of all saiyans replied.

Goku can only smile; knowing deep down that his friend was alright. He can remember every time he had a conversation with his rival. Vegeta would always give him a strict, serious attitude; just like the one right now. Goku didn't really mind, though. He knew Vegeta was just being his usual self, so there was no need to rebuttal.

Goku stands back up and steps back a bit; giving his friendly rival some space for him to get up as well. As he waited, Goku again looks at his surroundings; curiosity filling his mind. "Where are we?" he asked out loud.

Vegeta looks up at his rival, as he sweeps off the dirt on his armor. "How should I know, Kakarot?" he answered his ally in his birth name.

Goku looks back at him. He already could tell his friend had a point. Neither of them knew where they were.

It had all happen so quickly for them. Before they were lying unconscious on the ground, both of them were doing their daily routines of the day.

Goku was out farming some radishes and potatoes (well, actually he was forced to do this by Chichi; since what he really wanted to do is train).

Vegeta was practicing in the Gravity Chamber near his household; once again trying to increase his speed, strength, and agility, with increased gravity in the mix (he really didn't had anything else to do that day).

Then suddenly, during the middle of their time, everything went black. They both couldn't remember what happen after that. However, they both knew that figuring out where they were was more important at the moment.

Because, for Vegeta, he didn't want his pride to be hurt. He felt an incident like this would not sit well for him, so he decided to leave it out for now.

For Goku, he didn't want to be too distracted. He knew that standing around here is not gonna help either of them. So, he knew he had to do something right now.

With this goal in mind, Goku then looks up towards the sky. "Well, wherever we are, we need to find a way back home. I'm gonna go up and get a better look on our surroundings," the friendly saiyan states.

But, just as he was about to fly above the tree line, Goku suddenly sensed something. It felt all too familar for him.

It was someone's Ki.

Goku narrows his eyes a little, as he concentrates on the Ki's signature. "Vegeta...," he said in a serious tone.

Vegeta looks at his rival and quickly noticed the expression on his face.

"Do you feel that?" Goku continues.

Vegeta then looks at Goku's direction and begins to feel the same thing. After a few moments, he replies by nodding.

What Goku and Vegeta were sensing was not just one Ki signature; but many. They sensed many Ki signatures all around them.

Basically, Ki is someone's life energy. Everyone has that. Ki can also make you stronger; depending on how high your Ki level is and/or the amount of training one user has accomplished.

However, the Ki they were sensing was very strange. While all their Ki signatures seemed human, all of the people's Ki levels varied. They all had an unusual high level of Ki; some of them were actually kinda difficult to find.

Goku and Vegeta were both interested and a bit impressed by the power levels they were sensing; depending on who's side you were on.

"Woah, amazing! There's so many strong people out here," Goku proclaims, while smiling.

Vegeta crosses his arms and replies, "Hmph. It's still not enough to take on us, though."

Goku looks back at Vegeta; his hands on his hips. "Yeah, but with the right training, they become even more powerful," he responds back.

Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Vegeta had to agree on that one. There were a couple of people he sensed that he thought had some potential. Other than that, he thought the rest were just a waste of his time.

"Also, none of their Ki seems to be tainted. So, I'd say they're all good people," Goku then adds, smiling even more.

However, that smile quickly faded, as he and Vegeta suddenly felt more Ki signatures. But what stunned them, was the high ratio between the previous Ki and the Ki they were sensing at this moment. At first, both thought that these significant Ki levels were very out of place. But quickly, they realize that these Ki levels were very familiar. It was like they already met these people before.

And it was true.

They then both look at each other, and nod in approval.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here," Goku states, his eyebrows lowered in worry.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Wait! Where are you going!? We're supposed to be teammates...," the voice of a red-stem black hair, silver eyed girl lowered into a whisper, as her new partner rudely walked away from her. She then lightly kicks the ground; now feeling neglected.

This girl was wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist clincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with a red trim. She was also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces; red trim around the top and red soles. There was even the addition of a red hooded cloak fastened by her shoulders, and an emblem of a rose pinned to a black belt strapped around her hips.

This girl was Ruby Rose. She was 15 years old.

Now, if you had read more about the Huntsmen Academies, particularly the requirements to attend, then you would've already known that Ruby was not qualified.

So, why was she doing the initiation exam; even though you have to be at least 17 years old to take it?

Well, that's a long story. Basically, a couple of months ago, Ruby had a little mishap with some crooks, which then led to her meeting the Headmaster of Beacon, which _then _led to her accepting the Headmaster's request to skip two years at her former school and attend Beacon at an early age.

Sometimes things, like what Ruby had, usually happen around Remnant. And it can lead to some results you don't expect.

The white hair, blue eyed girl that had walked away from her was one of those results.

This wasn't the first time Ruby had seen this girl. She had accidentally bumped into her at the school entrance just yesterday. Then one thing led to another and... long story short, first impressions didn't go very well.

Now the _real_ reason why the girl walked away from Ruby was that right before the initiation, the Headmaster gave out this statement: If you were to make direct eye contact with the first person you see, they will be your partner for the next four years.

While Ruby was shocked to hear this, she would accept anyone to be her partner; that is if they know her to a certain degree. The white hair girl was one of those people. But, now that Ruby thought about it, she realized why she thought of her last during her search for a partner; given the results that had followed.

Ruby was about to consider finding herself a new partner, when suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer to her.

"By no means does this make us friends," the voice of the white hair, blue eyed girl said, as she walked past Ruby and pulled her red cloak; dragging her from behind.

What was once the thought of disappointment and neglect, was replaced with glee and happiness.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered.

While Ruby was happy that her 'friend' came back, what she didn't know was that this day will give her full of surprises.

* * *

**Back to Goku and Vegeta...**

"You know, by now, we would've already set off and found our friends and family. But now that I can get a better look on where we are, I believe this was the best decision," Goku voiced his opinion.

Goku and Vegeta were now walking in the thick forest; slowly heading towards the closest place some of their allies were. It seemed that when they sensed their friend's Ki's, all of their Ki signatures were set in separate places.

As stated by Goku before, they would've normally flew to their locations and meet up with them all. However, as they sensed the Ki all around them, they also felt something... disturbing. There was no Ki to it, but it felt like some dark presence was here. In fact, it was everywhere; both on the ground and in the air.

It was Vegeta who came up with the suggestion to head to their ally's locations by foot. While Goku protested this decision at first, since he wanted to see how strong this 'dark presence' was, he now realized why Vegeta wanted to do this. They _didn't _know how strong these 'dark presences' were. They could be weak or super strong; for all they cared.

Actually, Vegeta didn't want to do this either, since it felt so boring for him to do. But, after years of fighting experience, he knew that this was the right thing to do. It was smart to play it safe for now, since they also still didn't know where the hell they were.

Still, that didn't mean that Goku and Vegeta had stop getting this 'itch'.

The 'itch' of mortal combat.

"Tck. Even so, I still wouldn't mind getting into a fight," Vegeta retorts.

Goku looks at Vegeta, smiled. "Yah well, you said it yourself, this was the right thing to do," he reminded his friend.

Vegeta glances at his rival for a moment, before looking away. "Hmph, don't remind me," he retorted once more.

Goku can only smirk at Vegeta's comment, before retracting it as he thought back towards the 'dark presence' that still surrounded them. "Still, I can't shake off this feeling that these... 'things' are watching us. Do you think we might be facing more Androids?" he asks.

Vegeta crosses his arms, and quickly answers, "That's impossible. There's no way that old man would create that many pieces of scrap metal. Besides, all of his research was destroyed."

It took Goku a few moments to remember those events. It's been years since the Android incident with Dr. Gero. Nevertheless, the Red Ribbon Army was still out there, even though that only a few people (them included) remember them now. So, there's still a possibility that Goku was right. But, even if these things were not Androids, they still were a danger.

"RUBY!"

Goku and Vegeta jerk their heads towards the sound of a girl's voice shouting, which was then followed by a monstrous roar. They both quickly concluded that this person had one of the new Ki signatures they felt earlier.

And it looks like she was in a bad situation.

"Someone's in trouble!" Goku shouted, before looking at his comrade, "Let's go, Vegeta!"

As Goku finished, he then dashes towards where the girl was. Vegeta clenches his teeth, seemingly irritated by his rival's actions. He knew Goku would do anything to protect the innocent. For him, he would've done it too. The thing was he knew this girl, with the high Ki level she had, would be able to take care of herself. So, he had no problem of not assisting her. But with Goku at his side, he knew his rival might get into trouble.

"Damn it all!" Vegeta screams, before quickly following his rival.

With the thick forest in their way, it took a little bit of time for both of them to make it to where the girl was.

Luckily, when they got there, they found the girl unharmed; but was ready to fight.

As Goku and Vegeta were landing a few yards away, they notice that the girl was in a combat stance; holding something that couldn't be seen from their point of view.

The girl had long white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline. Over this, she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of bolero was a strange crest Goku and Vegeta have not seen before.

She also was wearing a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than at the front. Her boots had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and were lined in red. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

This girl was Weiss Schnee.

The creatures standing in front of her had intrigued Goku and Vegeta. They all had pitch black fur; with bone like spikes sticking out of its back and elbows. White sharp claws were seen on all limbs. The creatures also had a bone-like mask with red markings and orange glowing eyes. The most notable feature that interested Goku and Vegeta, was that the creatures were all resembled as a wolf.

These were the Creatures of Grimm; or more particularly a type of Grimm known to Remnant as Beowolves.

"So that's what they look like," Goku said, who was slightly amazed by its appearance.

Vegeta once again crosses his arms; not very impressed by the design of the Grimm. "I imagined something better," he retorts. But, as the Saiyan Prince continued observing the scene in front of him, a revelation suddenly surfaced. As he closely looked at the monstrosities before him, he was actually searching for any sign of Ki within them. After a moment, he couldn't find anything.

In fact, _there was no Ki. _In order for someone to be alive, he/she would have to had Ki within themselves. But, there wasn't any in those creatures. So, if these creatures didn't have any Ki, then how come they were still standing? This left a small disturbance within the Saiyan Prince.

Then a new thought formed in his head.

While he would let this girl do her thing, and only interfere if she was in complete danger, he realize that this was the perfect, and maybe only, opportunity to test out how strong these dark creatures were. A sly smirk slowly crept up on his face, as he imagined smashing those puny simpletons to a pulp. He was pretty sure that they were all just weaklings compared to his power.

But, he'll never know if he tries.

"Hey, Kakarot...," Vegeta began, turning his head towards his rival.

Goku looks back at his friend, and noticed the smirk on Vegeta's face. Quickly realizing what he was about to do, Goku tried to intervene.

But, it was too late.

"Think fast!"

The Saiyan Prince then dashes towards the creatures of Grimm; his white aura shimmering off his body.

Goku shouts out, as Vegeta's antics began to play out, "Vegeta, wait! We don't know what these creatures are capable of!"

However, Vegeta didn't listen; his battle cry clouding his rival's words.

* * *

**A few minutes ago...**

_I can't believe that idiot just ran off without me!, _Weiss thought, as she deflected a swipe of a Beowolf's claw with her weapon; skidding her back a bit.

This was, by far, one of the worst days of her life. In fact, she just arrived here at Beacon yesterday; and it was still a horrible start on her terms.

This whole stroke of bad luck started when some dunce bump into her suitcases back at the school entrance; which then resulted in her causing more idiotic chaos, and then being insulted by another girl for her company. All those events really pissed her off for the rest of the day.

And it did not stop there.

Just recently, Weiss actually met up with the same little dolt yesterday; and, if she remembered correctly, that girl would be her partner for the next four years! That just made her puke on the inside.

Then, at the worst timing, the girl just ran off with her semblance; leaving Weiss to defend herself from a pack of Beowolfves, which were now surrounding her.

_I swear, if I see that girl ever again, she is definitely going to get it, _Weiss thought. She then quickly refocused on the situation at hand. This was her first time facing Grimm, so she had to be perfect.

_Alright, remember your training, Weiss, _she then follows all the steps in her mind; each one slowly positioning herself into a more complex combat stance. _Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... not that forward! Slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and-_

_**SWOOSH!**_

Suddenly, before Weiss could even finish her steps to land her counterattack on the Grimm, a white blur instantaneously zoomed past her; swishing both her hair and her skirt high up to its direction.

This was followed by a loud boom; sending dust and dirt all over her. Instincts kicking in, Weiss crisscrosses her arms and plants her feet firmly on the ground; successfully barring herself from being pushed back. The shockwave lasted for a few seconds, until everything quiet down.

It took a few moments for Weiss to realize what the hell just happen. As she lowers her arms, the heiress notices a man standing strongly in front of her. The man had spiked black hair and black eyes. The outfit he was wearing was anything but unusual; white and tanned colored armor, white gloves and combat boots, and a blue skin tight suit over his body. The man's body features were clearly seen through the suit. His muscles were incredibly flexible and stiff; making Weiss blush a little from the sight.

When she looked onward, her eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. The trees and the ground in front of the man were destroyed a few yards back. At the end of the destruction, laid a headless Beowolf; which was starting to dissipate from existence.

_H-How did he..., _Weiss was at the lost of words at the sight before her. She then noticed the man's fist was smoking a little. A quick realization made her eyes widen even more. _Did he __kill that Beowolf with one punch!? _

It was then that she finally heard the man speak; who was now looking down at his fist.

"Hmph, just I predicted," the man said out loud

The words that the man said made Weiss clueless for the first time today. _What is he talking about? _she thought. The heiress didn't know how to respond at this point. She pretty much saw something that was unreal to the highest degree; mainly because she never saw someone pull off a stunt like this before. _...I'm now starting to feel glad Ruby's not here, _Weiss then thought.

While she was puzzled by all the new revelations scrambling in her head, she did not realize that a Beowolf was sneaking up behind her.

The Beowolf then pounced; deeming to end the heiress's life.

But that would not be the case.

Suddenly, another man appears right next to the Beowolf; landing a hard kick on the Grimm's face, sending it down towards a small pack of other Beowolfves grouped together. They were all killed in an instant.

Weiss twisted her head back to, just in time, see the events before her. She was, yet again, amazed by the other man's sheer force of his kick that had killed four Grimm at once.

The second man then landed right in front of her; giving Weiss a perfect look on what he looked like.

He had coal black eyes and black hair; which actually looked like he had a bad hair day. He was actually twice as tall as she was. He was wearing a blue and orange gi, blue wristbands, and blue and orange combat boots. Just like the first man, his body features were very muscular. But the difference was that this man showed off some skin on his arms; thus making Weiss blush even more.

Without her realizing, the man noticed the redness on her face and closely looked at her. "Are... you okay?" the second man suddenly spoke.

Weiss slightly jumps from the man's voice. _Sheesh! You could've least just warned me!_she mentally screamed, before realizing stupid she was thinking. She then realize the man was still looking at her; simply blinked at her sudden reaction. She blushed a little more from the stupendous posture she was representing, right now.

She immediately recomposed herself and replied back to the man in an informal tone, "I'm... okay?"

She inwardly facepalm at the posture she was showing towards the man. This day was just getting worse for the heiress. First, the little dolt became her new partner and left her out to die! Then these guys showed up and ruined her chance to finally put her training into good use! This was very embarrassing to her reputation. If she was someone else, Weiss would've penalized her score right now.

However, some of the embarrassment was lifted when the second man leaned back up and smiled at her. He then nodded at her and, to her sudden shock, _flew_ over her and landed next to the first man.

All the surprises that have occurred in the past few minutes, all the emotions that was running through her head, all of this... she was barely able to understand all of this nonsense.

At least the crazy-haired man understood her.

**Goku and Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta's theory was correct.

When he found out that these creatures had no Ki, he guessed that they were next to nothing. Meaning, if he was right, he could easily defeat these things without any effort at all. Luckily, he was.

But still, he knew this had wasted his chance to see what the long white haired girl was capable of. He didn't care, though. If there was any opportunity that had been placed in front of him, Vegeta would gladly take it. No regrets would be followed after.

"Woah, Vegeta...," Goku's voice was heard behind him.

Vegeta looks up from his fist and to his rival, who had just landed right next to him.

"If you really wanted to fight, then you could've at least went easy on them," Goku then added.

Vegeta then looks at the destruction he just left moments ago. He and Goku also notice something interesting. At the end, where the headless Grimm was laying, they notice that the monster's corpse was slowly evaporating into nothing. It felt familiar to Goku, since this wasn't the first time he'd seen something like this happening. For Vegeta though, it was all new to him.

"Soulless creatures don't have the right to live," Vegeta finally replies back.

Goku felt confused at his friend's statement, until he sensed the connection between the Beowolfves. He too felt no Ki in them.

Just like Vegeta said; these creatures were soulless.

No Ki.

No soul.

Goku looks back at his friendly rival and nods in agreement.

A growl of a wolf was heard. They both look and notice that the rest of the pack of Beowolfves had caught their interest and drawn themselves away from the girl to both saiyans.

"Well, it looks like you drawn in the entire pack," Goku states, before entering into a combat stance.

Vegeta followed, as more Beowolfves were surrounding them. Both saiyans now stood back-to-back.

Goku chuckles and smirks, "This will be easy."

Vegeta smirks back, "Don't count me out yet, Kakarot."

As Vegeta finished, the first Beowolves lunged their claws at the duo.

And in return, the Saiyans dashed in.

**Weiss's POV**

_I.. just... HOW!?, _these were the only words the heiress could think of, as she watched the two men kill Beowolves with their fists and feet left and right. Throughout her entire life, Weiss Schnee had been self-taught that the only way to kill a Grimm is through weaponry and being a highly skilled trained Huntsman/Huntress. But not once, did she ever believe someone who had killed Grimm with their own body. She thought it was just plain ridiculous.

What she was seeing right now completely changed that.

_This doesn't seem physically possible!, _Weiss thought again.

Besides that, though, she was curious. This was the first time she had ever seen these men. She never heard about any of the teachers, or the staff alone, helping out the trainees during their initiation exams; even before she applied to Beacon.

That thought actually cast her some doubt.

_There's no way Ozpin would let the teachers help the students during initiation. That wouldn't seem fair at all, _she thought. It was downright inadequate for her. It also sounded like cheating to her. _So, who are these guys?_

Weiss was stuck in deep thought, that she didn't notice Ruby standing right next to her.

"So uh... what did I miss?" asked the silver-eyed girl; also completely shocked by the events that are occurring right now.

Weiss jumped by the sound of Ruby's voice, and quickly turn towards her. She then gave her a hard glare. Weiss still hadn't forgotten what Ruby did to her recently.

"Where were you, you dunce!?" the heiress shouted as, unknown to her, a dead Beowolf was thrown behind her by one of the men off-screen.

Ruby cringed a bit by her partner's sudden outburst, "Well, I was coming back to you after you shouted out my name, when I noticed those two guys flying to your location. So, I decided to follow them too, and I suppose you already know the rest..." Ruby murmured the last part. She was a bit ashamed of herself for not responding sooner to her partner. The appearance of those two men had gotten the best of her. She became so interested in them, that she had forgotten what she was doing in the first place.

_If I'm going to be a Huntress, then I need to do better, _Ruby thought.

She noticed Weiss lessening her glare a bit and cross her arms. She then looks away from her and back at the fight. "At least there's someone that'll believe me," Weiss mumbled.

Ruby caught on and, for the first time, she understood what her partner meant. She was not that surprised that Weiss had agreed with her. It still felt that Weiss did not care. But, at the moment, it didn't really matter.

"I'm as shocked as you are," Ruby agreed. Weiss didn't bother to look back at her. "But still, don't you think that what we're seeing is cool?"

Weiss raises an eyebrow, and took a short glance at the girl. "You think this is cool?" she arrogantly began, "Ruby, these guys are killing Grimm with one blow, and they don't seem to be tired out. And you think this is cool? This is not cool, Ruby. This is dangerous!"

Surprisingly, instead of looking hurt by her comment, Ruby just tilted her head and asked, "Well, isn't what we're doing right now dangerous?"

Weiss blinked. Then a new set of red appeared on her face, and she quickly looks away.

Once again, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company was embarrassed. "Sh-shut up," she stammered.

Ruby smirks at her proud accomplishment.

**Goku and Vegeta's POV**

As Ruby and Weiss were finishing their conversation, Goku and Vegeta had just finished up taking on the pack of Beowolves. None of them were able to make it out alive.

Both saiyans stood in the middle of the dead pack of Grimm, as all of their bodies began to disintegrate.

"Looks like that's the last of them," Goku said

Vegeta crossed his arms; not looking too pleased.

"Pathetic. They didn't even put up a fight," he said, not looking too pleased.

Another theory correct on his part. Since he knew that the Grimm were incredibly weak, he knew that this fight wouldn't take very long. In fact, he and Goku didn't even have to use their Ki.

Goku then looks at his friend, a bit amused by his attitude. "Oh, don't feel bad Vegeta. There's plenty of fish in the sea," he teased.

Vegeta glares back at his rival, and shouts, "That's not what I meant, Kakarot!"

Goku closes his eyes and snickers a bit.

He then remembered that they weren't the only ones here. The white haired girl he saw earlier was still standing where he left her. He also sensed someone's other Ki standing right next to the girl. He had actually sensed this person following them a while back, and he was actually impressed by how fast this person was; even though he and Vegeta were not at their maximum speed.

But, as he sensed this person's Ki, he noticed that there was a huge powerful Ki reserve within; yet to be unlocked. So powerful, that it was almost half as powerful of when his first son was 4 years old (in his base form). This made him more impressed by how capable this person can become.

Filled with curiosity, Goku turns and looks at who this person really looked like; with Vegeta following.

Goku's smile fades, feeling a bit surprised by Ruby Rose's appearance. By his point of view, Goku saw that the black-red tinted haired girl was a bit younger than the other girl next to her. His smile then returns. Even when someone's young, they would have a better chance of reaching their full potential.

Vegeta had no opinion on the matter. Same as Goku, he didn't really mind on how old a person was. If they were capable of fighting at an age like now, then they can start immediately. This brought back a few memories when he started training with his son, and the boy was like nine at the time!

The saiyans notice the girls looking at them; both of them gazing back.

A stand-off then ensues.

After a few moments, Goku puts his hand up and greets, "Yo!"

Vegeta facepalms.

* * *

**Victory IS Srength Opening 1:**

**"Opening Cinematic" - Dragon Ball FighterZ Soundtrack**


	2. Episode 2

**THIS IS A FULL ENGLISH VERSION OF THE SECOND EPISODE OF "VICTORY IS STRENGTH." DIALOGUE AND A FEW PLOT POINTS HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO FIT IN WITH THE REWRITE.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENJOY!**

* * *

**Victory IS Srength Opening 1:**

**"Opening Cinematic" - Dragon Ball FighterZ Soundtrack**

* * *

**Episode 2: "An Initiation Interrupted!? Son Gohan and Future Trunks!"**

* * *

"Yo!" Goku greets the two Huntresses-in-training with a wave of his hand.

Vegeta can only facepalm at the stupidity that is his friendly rival. They had just finished off killing the pack of those dark creatures the white haired girl was trying to fend off earlier. Now, they were both in a standoff with the duo; before Goku broke it off with a casual greeting.

Times, like this, would annoy the Saiyan Prince by a good margin. He just couldn't see why his friend would always be so carefree towards others, even if those people could attack you one moment after. If he were the one to decide who would speak, then he would let the other side do it first; see how they would act before taking action.

And that's what they did... but not in the way Vegeta expected.

"Oh, um... hello!" the black-red tint haired girl pointed out.

As the Saiyans we're battling out the Grimm, Ruby and Weiss were both stupefied by the strength and power the two were carrying. One; because they were only using their fists and feet. And two; **_because they were only using their fists and feet. _**Neither of them could tell if these men had any weapon on them (and even if they did, then what would be the point of it all?).

While she may had asked them what kind of weapon they do have, Ruby was also interested in how strong they were. Same with Weiss; she wanted to know how capable they were in being Huntsmen.

But as Ruby called out her words, it actually left Goku and Vegeta confused for a moment; before realizing why she acted that way: Both girls were unfamiliar to them and vice versa. Both pairs did not know each other, nor did they know why they were here in the first place.

Goku and Vegeta then felt something odd about the situation they were in. Even though the two knew little to nothing about the Grimm, what they just fought looked extremely dangerous to a normal human being. So, why were these two young girls doing here? Sure, they both sensed a high-enough Ki level from the two girls, but that still didn't prove anything.

Then again, the girls did look shocked when the saiyans first notice their presence. So, they thought it was best not to start that argument now.

As Goku was about to reply back to the silver-eyed girl, the white haired girl cut him off, saying, "Ruby, I think we should get going."

The silver-eyed girl, now known as Ruby, looks at the white haired girl and asks, "Why? They don't seem to be any trouble, Weiss."

The white haired girl, now known as Weiss, looks at Ruby and glares, "We don't know who these people are, Ruby! Judging by how they fight does not mean they're going to act friendly towards us!"

The tone in Weiss's voice almost made the Saiyans flinch. There were only two people they can remember, that would always speak to them in that tone, whenever they did something wrong:

Their wives.

This was one of the few things that they would never admit to each other. Ever.

"Well, we won't know till we try," Ruby looks down a bit and taps her fingertips together.

Wanting to clarify what the Huntress-in-training said, Goku calls out, "Oh, don't worry! We don't bite!"

"See, Weiss? They do!" Ruby pointed out towards her partner once again.

However, Weiss was not buying it at all. "Stop being ridiculous, Ruby," she said, her arms crossed.

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Ruby started to argue back.

"We can hear you, ya know!?" Vegeta suddenly calls out to the girls. He was starting to get irritated by the lack of conversation and the useless argument the two girls were sharing with each other. Even so, he can understand how Ruby was trying to ease the boundaries between the pairs, but the Saiyan Prince was getting tired of how Weiss was treating this situation. It almost reminded him of himself back when he was a soldier in Frieza's army.

"Yah, we can understand where your going at! But, we mean you no harm; honest!" Goku replied back, while nodding in approval. Ruby's carefree attitude also brought a smile on the Saiyan's face. Her bubbly personality reminds him when he was her age; always open minded and filled with curiosity. He wonders if the silver eyed girl had a goal in her mind; similar to what he had long ago.

But besides that, Goku was actually telling the truth. He had witnessed a lot of reactions from people seeing his raw strength throughout his life. It's not everyday when someone gets to see a man who has the potential to destroy planets and beyond... not that he had any intention to, because... well, he's Goku.

Weiss's eyes widen in realization, embarrassed by how loud she was and a bit impressed by how the two Saiyans were able to hear them from that far of a distance. She then remained silent, trying to cope with the embarrassment she had already experienced.

"Oops," Ruby said aloud, as she gently knocks on her head and sticks out her tongue childishly. "Sorry about that. We were just caught off guard by your appearance; that's all. Anyway, let's forget about that." Ruby steps in front of Weiss, oblivious to the brief, annoyed glare her partner was giving her, "I want to get to know you two more."

Goku smiles even more, as he brought his hands down to his hips. "What would you like to know?" he asks.

"Kakarot," Vegeta immediately jumped in.

Goku looks at his friend, who now had his arms crossed once more and his eyes closed. As much as his rival wanted to talk to these girls, Vegeta still had not forgotten what they were supposed to do in the first place: to find their allies and get back home.

Vegeta opens his eyes, and continues, "We don't have time to talk to these two. We still need to find the others, remember?"

Ruby was able to overhear what Vegeta had said. _The others?, _she thought. Her eyes then widen in realization. _Wait, there's more people like them out here!?_

"But Vegeta, we also don't know where we are. Look back at the dark creatures we fought, for example. I don't remember seeing them at all, until now," Goku complains.

"Are you talking about the Grimm?" Ruby calls out. She knew it was rude to butt into a conversation, but she was just so curious to what they were saying she had to do it.

Goku and Vegeta look back the silver eyed girl, both a bit confused by what she just said.

"Grimm?" Goku and Vegeta both repeated back.

"Yah," Ruby nodded, "You know, the creatures of darkness that humanity has been fighting since the very beginning? Those Grimm!"

_I don't remember Earth having that piece of history, _Vegeta thought. He too did not know, or even heard, of the Grimm being on Earth. All he could remember that there was humans and all sorts of animals; but no Grimm. This new revelation was starting to get him suspicious.

The Saiyan Prince then directly looks at the two Huntresses-in-training. "Hey, little girl!" he shouted.

Ruby was taken aback by his comment, before hesitantly pointing at herself; now a bit annoyed by the 'insult'.

However, this made Vegeta, who was now also annoyed, point at her partner. "Not you! Her!" he shouted again.

Quickly getting the memo, Ruby turn towards Weiss and nudges her shoulder, making the heiress twitch in surprise.

A few moments later, after getting her thoughts back together, Weiss glares at Ruby, who in return motions her to look at the Saiyans. As she did so, the first thing she noticed was the cold glare given by the Saiyan Prince.

"What's the name of this planet?" Vegeta asked, which almost felt like he demanded an answer.

Weiss can only gulp as Vegeta started walking towards her, with Goku following from behind. The heiress was still at a lost right now. All she wanted was a perfect initiation; not some perfect interference with a couple of strong men and a dunce who had no right to be stationed here in the first place. Her experience might've been worse than that blonde cowardly boy she met a while ago! _...What was his name again? Jaune? _Weiss thought. But besides that, she knew these shenanigans need to stop. She was a Huntress-in-training goddamnit! So, she needed to start focusing, right now!

While Weiss was trying refocus on her agenda, Ruby was confuse with Vegeta's question. _Why would he want to know the name of our planet? Isn't he and his friend from here? _she thought. Ruby honestly felt it was odd for Vegeta to ask Weiss a question like that, and judging by their appearance, she can tell they were human.

However, that was what she believed.

As Ruby was thinking about Goku and Vegeta's origins, she can hear her partner answer, "The name of this planet is Remnant."

Surprisingly, Weiss's answer did not faze the Saiyans. Instead, they both stop in front of the girls and tiredly sigh.

Adding to that, Goku crosses his arms and frowns, "Well, this isn't good..."

This wasn't the first time the two Saiyans have been off planet before. From Namek, to Other World, to the World of the Sacred Kai, to even places that were out of their universe, Goku and Vegeta had a lot of experience with space travel.

For Ruby and Weiss, they had no experience.

When the red hooded girl heard what the man said, she was astounded. "Wait, are you guys saying that your from another world!?" Ruby shouted, with Weiss widening her eyes yet again soon after.

"That's impossible! Remnant's technology is not capable of space travel, and even if we did then our rockets wouldn't be able to stay in orbit that long!" Weiss explained. This new revelation they were hearing was very bizarre. It almost seems completely ridiculous to both of them, but with all of the things these men had done so far, they knew that this made a lot of sense.

_It's like these men were taken from a sci-fi movie! _Ruby thought. It actually amaze the girl. Meeting people from another world was something you _definitely _don't see everyday! This was like first-hand experience for her.

For Weiss,... at this point, she just didn't want to get into the moment. Her brain had enough to deal with already, so she just now wants to get the rest of this day over with.

"Like it or not, everything we're saying is true," Vegeta replied.

Goku and Vegeta weren't fazed by the girl's reactions either, but they both did felt uneasy when Weiss explained about Remnant's technology: they currently do not have a way back home...

Suddenly, Goku thought of something new. "I have an idea!" he said. Vegeta, Ruby, and Weiss, look at him, as he continues, "Why don't we ask Bulma to contact Whis? That way, he can come to Remnant and bring us back home."

Vegeta was a bit impressed by his rival's thinking. Throughout his time knowing him, the Saiyan Prince found out that Goku was not very bright. He would constantly make mistakes whenever his rival is with his family or others, or just unknowingly make insults towards them. The only times Goku would make smart decisions are when they were in the middle of fighting a strong enemy or rare occasions such as this.

But, there was one problem...

"We don't know where Bulma is, Kakarot," Vegeta contradicted his rival.

"Who's Bulma?" Ruby asked. She was curious by the names the two men have been mentioning. She honestly also felt odd by those names. _Bulma? Whis? I don't think those names have any resemblance to a color,_ Ruby thought, _Actually, the name 'Whis' does reminds me of a drink. I can't remember what..._

Vegeta then directly looks at her and answered, "She's my wife."

Ruby was a bit surprised by the comment, but settled down quickly; knowing that this wasn't something to freak out about. Though, it did made a lot of sense. She could already tell that these men were like around the same age as her dad; probably in their 30s at most.

"Hey, wait a minute," Weiss suddenly cut in, thus catching everyone's attention, "We never really got the chance to introduce ourselves." She was right. All of them were so caught up in the sudden turn of events that had occurred earlier on, that they almost forgot the first step to an introduction: their names.

"Oh, yah...," Goku realized and chuckled; while scratching the back of his head, "Guess all this soul searching really impacted my head."

"Okay, then how about this," Weiss began, who was slowly regaining her confidence back, "Why don't you tell us who you are and what your doing out here, and in return Ruby and I will do the same? Sound good?"

For Goku, he didn't really mind the heiress's request at all. There were no flaws, no catches, no problems, or anything in particular that could make him feel off.

For Vegeta,... he wasn't convinced. He crossed his arms and said, "Why should we tell you?"

"Well,... I think the last thing you two guys need is getting yourselves lost. Besides, you two are looking for people, right? Maybe we can help you," Ruby replied, while rubbing her arm uncomfortably. The Saiyan Prince's attitude was starting to get on her nerves...

Goku joined in, by saying, "Yeah, come on Vegeta. These girls can actually help us. I mean, I don't sense any dark Ki. So, I don't see any reason not to trust them."

Despite his friend's words of objection, Vegeta still wasn't interested in giving up his personal information. However, he was still curious about theirs. He wanted to know what the girls were exactly and why they were out here. Truth be told, the Saiyan Prince felt as if he and Goku were in the middle of something. He didn't really care if they were, but at least he wouldn't do that much harm anymore.

Finally conceding, Vegeta sighs, "Alright."

Goku smiles brightly, and looks back at the girls, "Looks like you got yourself a deal."

Ruby smiles in return, "Well, in that case, I should introduce myself. My name is Ruby Rose."

"And I am Weiss Schnee," the heiress smiled, as well.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Son Goku, and this is Vegeta," Goku introduce himself and his friend back at the female pair.

Vegeta looks away and 'hmphed' in annoyance; not getting the chance to introduce himself. This is how Goku would always start off whenever he's around...

"So, what are you guys doing out here?" Ruby asked.

With no hesitance, Goku answers, "Well, as you may have heard, we're looking for our friends. We sensed their Ki earlier on and found out they separated all over the place. So, we started heading towards where our closest friend was, and that was when we sensed you guys."

"What's Ki?" Ruby asked. As the red hooded girl listen on, she was able to notice Goku saying the word 'Ki' again. She was curious. Throughout her time at Signal Academy, Ruby never heard the word 'Ki' before. _Well, coming this from a man from another world; I am bound to learn a lot of new things, _she thought.

However, she would not get her answer, as Vegeta said, "That's not something you should know." Ruby pouts as his response, to which the Saiyan Prince ignores and continues, "Now, I believe you two are in the middle of something; isn't that right?"

"Oh, right!" Ruby said, smacking her forehead; almost forgetting the other end of the bargain. She then explains, "Weiss and I are actually Huntresses-in-training; who, along with Huntsmen, are the protectors of Remnant who fight off the Grimm. We, among many others, are taking our initiation exam right now, and if we do a good job, we'll get to be enrolled in the best Huntsman Academy in the world!"

Weiss groans by her partner's giddiness, and simplifies, "In the words, if we pass the exam, we'll be enlisted as students at Beacon Academy, which is actually not that far from here, to be exact."

"Awesome!" Goku beams.

_Hmph. At least there's civilization nearby, _Vegeta thought.

Goku and Vegeta were glad by this new information they were given. It basically put the whole 'post-apocalyptic' thing to rest, even though they never even thought about it.

Goku's smile fades. Despite knowing that there was society nearby, they still wanted to find their friends.

Wanting to get some answers on that, Goku said, "Anyway Ruby, I do need to ask, but do you have any advice on how can we find our friends?"

Ruby began to think. Unlike the Saiyans, Ruby didn't have the ability to sense Ki. But she and many other Huntsmen and Huntresses were able to sense something: their Aura.

Aura is similar to Ki; both a source that rested in all living creatures. But, there is a difference. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, while Ki is a vital force of energy that forms on any part of any living thing. So as Ruby began her attempt on sensing the Saiyan's Aura, what she found was very strange: **she couldn't find any Aura within Goku nor Vegeta.**

It made things very complicated for her. Ruby knew that if someone did not have Aura, then they would either be dead, badly injured, or did not have their Auras unlocked yet. So how is she suppose to know the reason why they were perfectly fit to go into combat, without having any Aura? The answer: she couldn't.

But, it did left one possibility: if Goku and Vegeta didn't have Aura, then their friends may not have Aura either.

However, there was also one other thing that the Saiyans did leave out. "You said that you can sense your friend's energies near here, right?" Ruby began, already formulating an idea. Goku nods in approval. "Well, I'm pretty sure that they have already met some of the other Huntsmen and Huntresses out here, such as my sister. You see, me, Weiss, and others are not really here to hunt Grimm at all. We're actually heading towards an old temple, that's due north from here, to pick up some old relics. From what I can tell, your friends may very well join with them."

"So what you're saying is that if we accompany you, there's a good chance that we will get to see our friends again?" Vegeta simplified.

"Yep, that sums about everything," Ruby nodded.

"Fine by me," Goku smiles.

Vegeta looks at his rival with little irritation for a moment. While he too wouldn't mind joining the Huntresses-in-training either, it did caught him off guard for Goku to accept Ruby's request immediately. Sometimes, even for him, Goku can be unpredictable...

"Alrighty then!" Ruby cheered. "Let's head out everyone!"

And so, Goku, Vegeta, Ruby, and Weiss began walking towards their current destination. But, little did they know, that when Ruby told her claims to the Saiyans, the details she put out were specifically spot on... in many occasions.

* * *

**One Hour Earlier...**

Not too far from where Goku and Vegeta met Ruby and Weiss, were two young men, both lying unconsciously on the ground.

The first man was lying on his stomach. Just like Goku and Vegeta, the man's body features were very muscular. He had short black hair and black coal eyes. He was wearing a similar outfit to Goku's; a blue and orange gi, blue wristbands, and blue and orange combat boots. He was also wearing a pair of yellow glasses.

This was Son Gohan; the son of Son Goku.

The second man was lying on his back. His body features were also very muscular. He had short salmon-colored hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a purple jacket, with a black shirt underneath, a red belting, and grayish-blue jeans. Lying next to the man, seethed inside a red casket, was a two-tip sword with a black grip and a purple handle.

This was Future Trunks; the son of Vegeta. Why 'Future Trunks'; you may be asking? Well... that's a long story.

Suddenly, the man known as Son Gohan slightly twitched. Just like what his father had done, Gohan's hands curl up; the grass underneath being torn from the ground. He then slowly rolls over; his back now touching the ground. He breathes heavily, as the strong tense feeling of unconsciousness slowly vanishes.

Gohan then slowly opens his eyes. He quickly notices the calm, quiet atmosphere that was surrounding him. "Where... am I?" he said out loud.

He then gets up to his knees; taking a better look at where he was. As he did so, Gohan noticed the condition on his body.

It was perfectly fine.

Just moments ago, Gohan felt as if all of his muscles were squeezed tightly by some unknown force. But now, as he continued inspecting his body, that wasn't the case.

"Weird...," Gohan voiced his thoughts out.

Suddenly, Gohan's eyes widen a bit. Several Ki signatures were felt all around him; each one varied in strength. He also felt something else. Something very unusual... and violent. It wasn't like anything he felt before.

But these weren't what made him surprise the most...

A huge Ki signature was felt very close by, so huge that sweat burst down his forehead. He quickly gets up and enters into a combat stance. He then turns towards where the Ki signature was located.

But as he did, Gohan's eyes widen again.

"Trunks!?"

The young man's appearance really surprised the half Saiyan. The last time Gohan saw Future Trunks was when he said goodbye to him, as he and his friend were about to travel back to their own timeline.

_Why is he here? How is he here? ... What's going on? _Gohan thought. Just as he finished his thought, Gohan notices his friend starting to shift. He walks over and kneels down beside him.

It only took another moment or two for Future Trunks to slowly open his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he can depict a masculine figure looking down at him.

Gohan then calls out, "Trunks..."

Said future Half-Saiyan then hums in astonishment. His vision then clears, revealing the worried look on his friend's face.

"Are you okay?" Gohan calls out to his friend once more.

Future Trunks blinks; still a bit bewildered by Gohan's sudden appearance. "G-Gohan?"

Gohan blinks... and then smirks. He stands back up and held out his hand. Goku's son knew how his friend was feeling right now. He can tell by seeing the look on his face. "Looks like you're shocked as I am...," the son of Goku shared.

Gohan's tone of voice was enough for Future Trunks to get a grip on reality. At first, he thought that this was all a dream. When he got a good look on Gohan's Gi, he was mistaken that he was seeing his timeline's Gohan alive and well.

But, that wasn't the case.

Future Trunks then noticed a spot of red lying next to him. He tilts and sees his sword strapped inside his casket.

He looks back at Gohan and smiles back. With his casket in one hand, Future Trunks grabs his friend's hand with the other, thus pulling himself back to his feet. "It's good to see you again, Gohan," the son of Vegeta greeted.

Gohan nods in appreciation, "You too, Trunks."

Just like Gohan did earlier, Future Trunks then looks around at his surroundings. "How did I get here?" he then asks.

This made Gohan lower his eyebrows in confusion, "You... don't remember?" Future Trunks looks back at his friend, who then explains, "The last time I saw you, you and Mai were traveling back to your own timeline. Surely, you must've used the time machine to travel back here, right?"

Future Trunks did remember traveling back to his timeline with Future Mai. As he remembered, Trunks realizes that it was a couple of years since those events. He was kinda surprised on how fast time flew. Though, this wasn't his first time...

But him traveling back to the present...

"Ever since defeating Black, I don't recall using the time machine again," Future Trunks finally answered.

Gohan was now even more confuse. The half-saiyan knew that using a time machine was the only way for his friend to come visit his other friends and family. It didn't make any sense for him to believe that Future Trunks used another method to get to the present.

Just as Gohan was thinking, Future Trunks had just strapped his casket around his body. He then began to get a better look at the scenery. The atmosphere around him was quiet and almost peaceful.

Almost.

The son of Vegeta was able to sense something dark. Something raw. But, the weirdest part of it was that he couldn't sense any Ki within. Whatever it was, this dark presence was all around him,.. even from above.

Future Trunks then looks up at the sky to see if he could catch a sight of what this dark presence looked like. But, as he did so, what the future saiyan first noticed wasn't the dark presence at all.

It was something much bigger...

"What the!?" Future Trunks shouts.

Gohan broke out of his train of thought and looks at his friend, whose eyes widen at the sight above them. The half-saiyan looks up as well. His reaction quickly followed his friend's, while also slightly gasping.

Above them, was the moon. But it's condition was anything but normal. A huge part of the moon's surface felt like it had been smashed by a huge meteor. Chunks of the moon's surface stood hovering close to its gravity.

"What happened to the moon!?" both half-saiyans shouted in sync. They both then look at each other, still shocked by the new revelation.

"Did you do this!?" Future Trunks hysterically asked.

"No!" Gohan quickly answered.

"Then, who did!?"

"I don't know!"

Future Trunks abruptly pauses and slowly calms down. As he did so, the future half-saiyan thought over of what he said. He knew his friend would never damage, over even destroy, the moon on instinct; unless it was a danger to humanity or it was just self-defense. He felt a bit ecstatic from the chaos; that was the moon.

But somehow, Future Trunks felt a bit suspicious. As he looks back at the moon, he notices the way it was damaged was... off. From the stories his mother told him, he knew that the moon was destroyed and brought back with the Dragon Balls many times before. But not once, did he remember his mom telling him a time where the moon was damaged, especially in this sort of manner.

_Something's not right..., _the future half-saiyan thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hellooooooooo? Is anyone out there? Hellooooooooo? I'm getting bored here!" a long blonde haired girl called out towards the wilderness, as she continued walking through the Emerald Forest.

As you may know already, this girl was among the many Huntsmen and Huntresses-in-training who were taking their initiation exam.

Now, every Huntsmen and Huntress has a different variety of skills; besides the fact every one of them on Remnant has a different set of weapons or semblance. They could either have a high percentage in strength, speed, or even experience; and have a low percentage on the ones they haven't focused on.

This girl was no exception on strength.

She had long blonde hair and lilac eyes. She wears a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem, which was a yellow heart on fire, emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She also wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Her name was Yang Xiao Long; Ruby Rose's older half-sister. Why 'half-sister'; you may be asking? Well... that's another long story.

Now, there was a reason why the buxom girl was shouting her voice out to the world. Remember the rules that were placed for the initiation exam? That was that reason. Yang was trying to find a partner of her own for the next four years. She didn't really care who it was. Whether it was her sister or someone else, she would've accept either.

_Sheesh, you think there would be at least somebody out here, _Yang thought, as she stopped in the middle of a small open field, _I don't remember there being an odd number of enrollments this year; and if there was, I would be so pissed at being the only one without a partner... but eh, who knows? Maybe Ozpin would make an exception of that._

Suddenly, Yang heard a rustling in a bush not too far from here. She turned her head towards the source. "Is someone there?" she said out loud. Without thinking, she walked over towards the bush.

Unlike her sister, Yang was more outforward and cocky. She would, 'most of the time', always jump into the fight without even thinking first. Basically, she was the 'fight first, talk later' kinda woman. Also, she would sometimes even get excited for a fight; this wasn't like a source of nature for her species, it was just a habit of hers.

Like her sister, though, she was filled with curiosity; hence why she was walking towards the bush. But instead of weapons, Yang was curious of... practically anything. It depends on what it was, though.

Just as she reached towards the bush, Yang squated down and shuffled her hands through the bush. "Ruby, is that you?" Yang called out.

But just as she said that, a low growl was heard in front of her. She slowly looks up at the source of the growl, and comes face-to-face with the darkness humanity had feared since the very beginning.

"Nope," Yang simply replied.

* * *

**Back at Gohan and Future Trunks...**

"Say, Gohan...," Future Trunks began.

Said half-sayian turns his head and looks at his friend, as he and him were walking through the unknown forest.

It wasn't long after they discovered the current state of the moon, which they still felt a little bewildered by it. Like their fathers, Gohan and Future Trunks had explained to one another about the Ki they were sensing throughout the area. Besides the fact that none of these Ki signatures had any malice intent into them, making them feel impressed by how strong these people were. They also had sensed some Ki signatures that were _much_ higher than the rest. They both quickly suspected that these Ki signatures were actually their friends and family.

Originally, they were gonna just fly over towards who was closest to them, but luckily, they remembered the dark, violent atmospheric presence that was spread all around them. So, just like their fathers, they then decided to walk.

"I want to ask you something. Why are you wearing your father's old uniform? Are you training again?" Future Trunks continued.

Gohan blinks for a moment, before deeply sighing at the memories that resurfaced. He knew his friend would ask something like this at some point.

You see, Future Trunks has a deep connection with Gohan: his future counterpart was Future Trunks' mentor. Long story short, there was tragedy going on in Future Trunks' timeline. In order to help him defend himself against the threat that had occurred at that time, Gohan's future counterpart trained him. But, after a certain sad turn of events, Gohan's future counterpart was killed. His death took a huge toll on Future Trunks, which later on resulted in him going to the present timeline for the first time. Ever since then, whenever he meets with him, the future half-saiyan would always be protective towards Gohan.

Without wasting anymore time, Gohan responds, "It's a long story..."

Future Trunks raised an eyebrow; peaking his interest.

"After you returned to your own timeline, our universe had a fighting tournament with seven other universes. It was all father's idea, to be honest," Gohan continued.

"How did your father succeed in convincing Zeno-sama to do something like that?" Future Trunks asked.

Unlike his friends, Future Trunks did not know much of King Zeno. What he did know, was that King Zeno is the king of all the universes, and that he could easily destroy a universe with just _**one attack**_. But despite his power in royalty, which literally sends fear among the gods, King Zeno occasionally acts like a child. So, for Son Goku to convince the King of All to set up a tournament on a multiversal scale felt highly unbelievable.

But, it happen, and that really didn't surprise Future Trunks at all, because he knew one thing that not many people can concede with: **Son Goku can do anything.**

Gohan responded by sighing, "That's another long story..." The half-saiyan then looks directly at his friend, and continues, "Anyway, there was a catch to all this. To the universe that won the tournament; they would obtain the Super Dragon Balls. But to the ones that have lost... their universe would've been erased."

Future Trunks suddenly jerked in surprise, as Gohan finished his explanation. "Erased!?" he repeated.

Gohan looks back towards the clearing in front of them, "Yes. But, in the end, we won... barely. The universes that were erased didn't stay erased forever. We wished them back. So, technically, no one died."

Future Trunks was relieved by the last remark. He was still taken aback by this story. He was shocked about Zeno erasing the universes that had lost. But, at least he allowed his friends to resurrect the universes that have been destroyed.

There was still one thing he was curious about. "What did this tournament have to do with you?" Future Trunks asked again.

"Well, there was a requirement to qualify for the tournament. Each universe had to have ten members. Apparently, I was one of those members," Gohan answered back.

Future Trunks crosses his arms and smirks a bit at his friend's involvement, "That makes sense. But ten members? That would mean the entire tournament would consist of eighty combatants! How long did the tournament even last?"

"Forty eight minutes," Gohan simply replied. Not wanting his friend to feel ecstatic again, he continues, "The tournament wasn't like the ones we have on Earth. Instead of matchups, it was a battle royal."

This earned the half-saiyan a much greater smirk from Future Trunks. "That makes a lot more sense. Well, even though I wasn't there to see you fight, I am proud of what you done, Gohan," the future half-saiyan lend his remarks.

But, not only was he proud of Gohan's involvement in the tournament, Future Trunks was proud of how far his friend had gone. Saving the universe was a very unimaginable feat to accomplish. But, Gohan did it anyway; and, as a result, he succeeded. _From what I can tell from his Ki, Gohan seems to be a lot stronger than his future self. Maybe one day, I'll ask him to spar with me, _he thought.

Gohan smiles back at his friend's compliment, and nods in appreciation, "Thanks, Trunks."

**BOOM!**

Gohan and Future Trunks suddenly whip their heads towards the source of a small explosion. In the distance, they saw a few set of trees collapsing.

"Looks like something's going on over there," Gohan pointed out.

Future Trunks looks at Gohan with slight determination. Just like him, he could feel Gohan was on his guard; an improvement he hadn't seen in him a very long time. He looks back at the scene in front of him and quickly feels the dark presence that he had felt a while back. This time, however, the dark presence was much closer, thus giving him a very bad feeling.

"We better check it out," Future Trunks suggested.

Gohan looks back at Future Trunks and nods in approval. Without another moment to spare, the two half-saiyans dash off the ground and flew towards their current objective.

It only took a few seconds for them to arrive.

Gohan and Future Trunks land a few yards away from the events that were occuring. What they saw almost caught them on their nerves.

In front of them, they saw a long blonde haired girl standing up against a huge dark beast. The beast had black fur and bony spikes on its back and arms, as well as a white, bone-like mask with blood red features.

This was a Ursa; a creature of Grimm.

"What is that thing?" Gohan asked in a curious tone.

The half-saiyan knew there was this 'dark presence' that he kept feeling when he first woke up, but he never thought the 'dark presence' would take a physical form. Now that he thought about it, Gohan did found something very unusual.

**He couldn't sensed its Ki.**

When he first fought the Androids, Gohan couldn't sensed their Ki either. But there was a difference between the Androids and this new creature: he quite well knew that 18 and 17 were alive, but this new creature had the complete opposite.

Gohan strangely felt that this new creature wasn't alive at all. It may seemed appalling in his own terms, but that was actually the truth. This new revelation almost gave him the chills.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't look good at all," Future Trunks lowers his eyebrows, unnerved by the Grimm's presence.

"What!? You want some, too!?" the blonde haired girl shouted at the Ursa in anger.

The two half-saiyans were a bit taken back by the girl's behavior. It wasn't like how Goku and Vegeta reacted to Weiss's behavior, but it was somewhat there. They can remember both of their mothers yelling at them when they were little. Those days weren't great...

Suddenly, as it was about to attack the blonde haired girl, both notice the large dark beast stopping in its tracks. It began sniffing the air; leaving the girl a bit dumbstruck.

However, it did left the half-saiyans prepared. They didn't know what this dark creature was, but they knew they needed to be careful. There was one thing they had learned throughout their years in training: **When alone, anything can happen.**

And they were right.

Just as the beast finished sniffing, it turn its head towards the two half-saiyans. With a snarl, the Ursa swiftly turned and began charging towards the half-saiyans.

"Hey! Get back here!" the blonde haired girl shouted, oblivious to the appearance of Gohan and Future Trunks.

The beast ignored the girl's words, as it continued charging; followed by unleashing a loud roar. Future Trunks was about to unsheathe his sword, when Gohan placed his left hand on his shoulder, while also holding up his right hand towards the Ursa.

"Trunks, let me take this one," Gohan firmly stated, his voice now filled with determination.

Before the future half-saiyan can respond, Gohan did quick work on the beast.

**HHAAA!**

It was all over before anyone, except Future Trunks, could notice.

A huge gap hole suddenly appeared on the Ursa's stomach, thus stopping the dark creature. But it didn't stop there. Whatever Gohan did reached the tree line far off from the Ursa. A few trees here and there were sliced in half.

After a few moments of silence, the dark beast collapsed on its back; ending its life.

Future Trunks was astound by the sheer power of Gohan's attack. Not once in his life did the future half-saiyan ever seen an attack like Gohan's. "How did you... do that?" Future Trunks slowly asked.

Gohan lowers his right hand and looked at Future Trunks with a smirk, "When you were gone the first time, I had my potential unlocked by Elder Kai."

Future Trunks widen his eyes a bit from the new revelation. He knew who the Elder Kai was, but he didn't know he was capable of doing that. Not as powerful as King Zeno's feats, but it was impressive. _You really did improved yourself, huh Gohan? _he thought.

Meanwhile, Yang was trying to process what just happen in front of her. Her anger was already gone. Now, it was replaced with shock and confusion. _Whoa, did I see that correctly?_ she thought.

She notice the two men, right after the man with short black hair killed the Ursa. She really didn't know what the man did. All that she knew was that the man had just killed a Grimm with _just one hand. _

_And he didn't even touched it!, _Yang thought. Then, slowly, a wide smile crept on her face. _That's awesome!_

You thought Yang was gonna have the same treatment Weiss had. Think again!

"Hey."

The sound of a soft, near monotone voice broke Yang's thoughts. The blonde hair girl turn her head and saw a familiar face she had met last night.

Standing next to Yang, was a girl around her age. She had long black hair and amber colored eyes. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a dingle silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem, which was a black upward clover, is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack was strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

In addition, on top of her head was a black bow.

This girl was Blake Belladonna.

"Oh, hey Blake. How's it going?" Yang greeted.

The disguised faunas girl looks at her newfound partner; deadpanned, "I'm okay, but I should be asking you that." Blake too was dumbfounded by the sheer power that the short black haired man had released. She could not understand how this man would pull such a powerful technique. ..._Was that his Semblance? _she momentarily thought.

"Oh, I'm okay. In fact, I'm better than okay! Did you see what that guy just pulled!? That was amazing!" Yang smiled.

"Due to the fact that he caused a line of destruction in his path?" Blake motions her head towards the aftereffects of Gohan's attack.

Yang blinks at the state of the open area they were in, before replying, "He probably didn't expect how strong an Ursa was. He must've forced out too much."

Blake then looks back at the two men, who were also having an conversation with each other, before agreeing, "Yes,.. I guess."

Yang smiles softly before she too looks back at the men. Suddenly, a new thought came into mind; causing her to lower her eyebrows in confusion. "Come to think of it," she began, "I don't remember seeing these guys back on the cliff."

Blake momentarily shifts her eyes at her partner before looking back again. She quickly can tell her friend was right. She didn't remember seeing these men back at the starting point of the initiation either. "Yes, that is true. They also look older than us," she added.

"You think they're part of the staff here?" Yang asked.

"I don't think so," Blake answered, "Ozpin would not send the teachers into our initiation, unless every one of us was doing very poorly."

"Good point," Yang agreed. She knew Ozpin had responsibility over his students, but he also knew what they were capable of. If he were to send his staff over to protect the students just like that, then that would seem very unfair in her book.

_That still doesn't mean I get to talk to them,_ Yang grinned.

"HEY!"

Gohan and Future Trunks, who were about to discuss more of the Tournament of Power, were disrupted by the blonde haired girl calling out. They both look at her, and notice another girl around the same age standing beside her.

_When did she show up? _Gohan thought.

"Who are you guys?" the blonde haired girl then asked.

The two half-saiyans were now taken a bit back by the girl's forwardness, before realizing what she meant. The same vibe kinda happen to both Gohan and Future Trunks; just like Goku had when he was a child. When they were kids, the two half-saiyans had people, both friend or foe, witness their inhuman feats and vice versa. This actually happen more so for Gohan, but there were enough times that Future Trunks can relate to this reoccurring theme.

They then began walking towards the two girls, as Future Trunks answers, "Just people who are trying to find their friends."

Yang and Blake both raise their eyebrows in interest and in small shock.

"Oh. Well... that's a shame. But, not to brag or anything, do you realize where you are, right now?" Yang asked again, who a felt a bit downcast by the response Future Trunks gave her. As much as she wants to know how Gohan killed the Grimm, Yang reminded herself not to be distracted.

Not noticed by the girls, Gohan and Future Trunks were a bit skeptical by how Yang phrased that last sentence. The reason being, they didn't know what she was talking about. They did notice some sympathy within the girl's voice, to which they appreciate, but they weren't sure how to answer her question.

_I should probably ask that girl later, _Gohan thought. Not wanting to hesitate any further, the half-saiyan honestly answered, "We're not sure, actually."

"Not sure?" Blake repeated, while lowering her eyebrows. Just like with the two half-saiyans, Blake notice the uncertainty within Gohan's voice. Her experience in the White Fang helped her learn about how someone was feeling through tone of voice, facial expressions, and so on. With this knowledge, she was able to notice the troubled expression on the young man's face, and also on his friend's face.

Gohan and Future Trunks both stop at a short distance away from the female pair and momentarily look at each other, both feeling a bit weird about opening up their current situation to people they just met. Usually, it would've been easy for them to talk to strangers. But, to them, these weren't usual times. They just recently went through something that they still couldn't understand. The duo looks back at the girls. "It's... complicated," Future Trunks said.

"Well, how about we start introducing ourselves and get to know each other first, and then we can sort out your problem later," Yang softly smiles, "My name is Yang Xiao Long."

"I'm Blake Belladonna," the feline faunas followed her partner's lead.

"My name's Son Gohan," the son of Goku replied back.

"My name's Trunks," the son of Vegeta did the same.

"So, how did you do that?" Yang asked, looking at Gohan.

Gohan blinks in confusion, "Do what?"

"Killed that Grimm?" Yang points towards the corpse of the Ursa, which was almost done evaporating. "I just saw you hold up your hand and screamed, and then the Grimm's stomach just exploded! It was really cool!"

It was now Future Trunks' time to blink in confusion. "Grimm?" he repeated.

Blake nods and explains, "Yes, Grimm; the creatures of darkness that have been known to humanity since the earliest records of our world's history."

The two half-saiyans looks at each other again. Both of them never seen a creature of Grimm, until just now. Yet these girls have known these creatures since they were born.

"You guys know your history books, right?" Yang asked.

Both half-saiyans look back at the huntresses-in-training, with Gohan answering, "We do, but we never heard of the Grimm before."

_That's strange, _Blake thought. _Everyone on Remnant should know about the Grimm. But, they don't... Why? _The cat faunas was starting to get suspicious at these men. While knowing that it didn't made any sense for anyone to not know of the creatures of Grimm, Blake knew that it was not possible for anyone to kill a Grimm so easily, especially if it was just using one hand without even touching the damn thing.

However, Yang didn't catch on, "What do you mean you never heard of the Grimm before? Everyone on Remnant must've seen a Grimm at least once in their lifetime!"

Silence followed.

While Gohan may not seem fazed by this new revelation, Future Trunks' eyes widen by the mentioning of the name of the planet they were on.

"W-What?" Future Trunks stuttered.

"What?" Yang repeated; blinking.

"Trunks...," Gohan began, with the sun shadowing his facial features. The future half-saiyan looks at his best friend; his face in the midst of shock. "She's saying we're not on Earth anymore..."

It was now Blake's turn to widen her eyes. "Wait a minute...? Are you saying your not from Remnant at all!?" she shouted.

"WAIT, WHAT!?" Yang yelled. Both huntresses-in-training and Future Trunks were, yet again, now erratic.

Like his father, Son Gohan has been off world before. Whether it's from Namek, the World of the Sacred Kai, to the World of Void, the half-saiyan was used to space travel.

The people around him didn't had that experience at all.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait again! If you two are from another planet,... then does that mean you two are aliens!?" Yang hysterically asked.

_It all makes sense now, _Blake thought, _No wonder Gohan was able to kill an Ursa that easily._

As Yang and Blake were processing yet again at the sudden new information, Gohan and Future Trunks look at each other once more.

It was at this moment.. that they knew... they had some explaining to do.

* * *

**Victory Is Strength Ending 1:**

**"Aku no Tenshi to Seigi no Akuma" by THE COLLECTORS**


	3. Announcement!

**This does seem long overdue, but I've been thinking about this ever since I edited the first two chapters. From the title alone, you already know what I'm about to say next.**

**I AM DISCONTINUING "VICTORY IS STRENGTH."**

**I know I now left a lot of my readers disappointed, but there are two major reasons why I made this decision.**

**The first, and most obvious, reason is I lost motivation. When I first began this story, Dragon Ball Super just ended, along with RWBY Volume 5. This may not mean much but I was very infatuated with both series and immediately got the idea of them crossing over. What I didn't realize at the time was that the Dragon Ball franchise was gonna go into a state of limbo, especially after the Broly movie was released. Then there was the fact that I would lose interest in watching RWBY. Yes; you heard that right. _Over a year ago_, I stopped watching RWBY. Honestly, Volume 5 didn't meet my expectations and when Volume 6 came around I kinda just felt like not watching it anymore. Basically, since Volume 4 for me, RWBY lost its taste. However, this wasn't the only element to why I lost motivation; which leads to the second major reason.**

**(****On a side note, for those who are now worrying about my Diary, I am still going to continue that. Even though this is a bit of a spoiler, "Jared's Diary: Part One" covers RWBY content up to Volume 5, with little snippets of Volume 6 and 7.****)**

**The second reason was due to an event when I first started this story. Some of you may still remember this, but long ago there was an original version of this story where I had the Dragon Ball characters, along with Blake, speak Japanese. Originally, I believed I was gonna get praise for starting something new. I kinda got that... but I got a lot more criticism. So, as it goes, I decided to rewrite most of those chapters into a remastered version while deleting the original. With that, I thought it would be enough for me to continue. Sadly, it did not. I didn't want to admit it back then but that incident alone really affected me and my plan for this story; whenever I tried to continue, or even when I thought about ****continuing, I would always be drawn back to that controversy, and frankly I just didn't want those events to be part of my conscious anymore. Though ultimately, I do not blame those who have criticized me, and I hope no one who reads this puts the blame on those people as well.**

**Still, with that out of the way, I have more to say.**

**EVEN THOUGH I ANNOUNCED THAT I AM DISCONTINUING THIS STORY, I AM ALSO ANNOUNCING THAT "VICTORY IS STRENGTH" IS UP FOR ADOPTION!**

**I really don't want to put this story in a state where it's left abandoned forever, and I especially do not want to delete this. So, I am allowing anyone who has watched Dragon Ball and RWBY to pick up "Victory is Strength." But before anyone attempts to do so, you first need to clarify your intent through Private Messaging and get approval by me. **

**When that is done, I will help them in continuing the plot of "Victory is Strength," by giving them advice on story elements and us sharing ideas for future content. **

**I do wish things were worked out differently, but I hope passing the torch to someone else may finally help put my mind at ease and give those a chance in creating a great story.**

**That's all I have to say today. **

**I wish everyone a safe day, or night, or whenever you are, and I hope to see you all again next time.**


	4. Good News!

**Good news, everyone!**

**Just a day after I announced that this story is up for adoption, ****"Victory is Strength" is already adopted****.**

**This story will now be written by Gojiradon.**

**Expect new chapters soon!**

**Stay safe out there everyone! :)**


End file.
